You and Me
by Kari Kingyo
Summary: Drabbles, Chap. 6 Updated! "Kalau begitu kita bisa menjalankan rencana ini," 'GUA GAK MAU' Pikir Matthew, yang rasanya ingin menangis sejadi-jadinya saat mendengarnya, RnR please?
1. Feliciano and Machiavelli

-0w0-

Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

Niccolò Machiavelli © God, who create him

Story © Me~

Warning:

Black!Feli in the end, gaje, cerita berbelit-belit

-0w0-

Note:

Meskipun ini settingnya tahun 1500-an, tapi tolong bayangin Feliciano yang sudah dewasa, bukan Chibitalia, Ok? ;D

-0w0-

Feliciano berjalan-jalan di sekitar 'rumah' Medicci, tidak bisa dibilang 'rumah' juga untuk tepatnya karena terlalu besar. Dan Feliciano sendiri lebih sering menyebutnya dengan kata 'istana'.Dan Feliciano melihat orang itu, membawa beberapa perkamen yang membuatnya kelihatan susah, dengan semangat, Feliciano mendekatinya.

"Niccolò, apa kau butuh bantuan?" Tanya Feliciano sambil tersenyum

"Ah,tentu-tentu, terimakasih!" Orang yang bernama Niccolò itu terlihat senang sekali mendengar Feliciano berkata seperti itu.

Dengan sigap, Feliciano mengambil beberapa perkamen dari Niccolò, meskipun Feliciano adalah salah satu nation yang paling ceroboh, tapi dia masih bisa membawa perkamen-perkamen itu tanpa menjatuhkan ataupun merusaknya.

Tapi, Feliciano juga seorang nation yang ingin tahu, jadi dia bertanya sembari membawa perkamen-perkamen itu,

"Niccolò, boleh aku bertanya?"

"Tentu, asal saya bisa menjawabnya,"Kata Niccolò, tersenyum, sambil merapihkan topi hitam yang dipakainya

"Apa isi perkamen-perkamen ini?"Tanya Feliciano langsung

"Ah itu… Ini semua adalah hasil pemikiran-ku,"Niccolò terlihat berpikir sejenak saat menjawabnya

"Dan aku berniat untuk menjadikannya sebuah buku,"Lanjutnya,sambil berjalan

"Itu bagus sekali, memang apa judulnya?" Tanya Feliciano lagi sambil berjalan beriringan dengan Niccolò

"_IlPrincipe"_ Niccolò dengan tenang menjawabnya

"_Il Principe?" _

"Apa itu cerita anak-anak?" Dengan polosnya, Feliciano berkata seperti itu

"Feliciano Vargas, jangan bodoh," Niccolò tertawa mendengar kepolosan Feliciano itu

"Baiklah, jadi itu buku tentang apa?"

"Tunggu-tunggu, apa ini tentang keluarga Medici, Niccolò?" Feliciano menebak

"Hampir benar, tapi sebenarnya, yang kumaksud adalah semua penguasa,"

"Begitu, lalu?" Feliciano mempererat pelukannya terhadap perkamen-perkamen itu

"Dan aku menggagas sesuatu,"

"Begini, kau tahu bukan, bahwa sekarang pembunuhan dianggap biasa?" Niccolò menjelaskan dengan hati-hati agar Feliciano bisa lebih mengerti

"Ve, akhir-akhir ini pembunuhan sering terjadi," Feliciano terlihat sedih

"Betul, dan kau tahu siapa yang paling sering memerintahkan seseorang untuk dibunuh?"

Feliciano menggeleng lemah begitu mendengar pertanyaan Niccolò

"Para penguasa," Niccolò-lah yang akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan-nya sendiri

"Kenapa mereka melakukannya?" Tanya Feliciano bergetar, ketakutan

"Itulah mereka, Feliciano, aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti mengapa mereka melakukan itu," Niccolò meperlambat langkahnya, baju hitam yang dipakainya terkena sinar matahari begitu mereka melewati taman dalam istana

"Karena itulah, aku berpikir bahwa semua penggunaan kecurangan, kebohongan, dan tipu muslihat yang mereka lakukan bisa diterima,"

"Tapi Niccolò, bukankah itu terdengar mengerikan?"

"Kenyataan-nya malah jauh lebih mengerikan dibanding yang kutulis," Niccolò tersenyum padanya, dan bagi Feliciano, itu bukan senyum kebahagiaan, sebuah senyum kepuasan, entah karena apa

"Begitukah?" Feliciano benar-benar bingung dibuatnya

"Sudahlah Feliciano, kau tidak perlu berpikir sejauh itu,"

"Dan terimakasih sudah membawakan perkamen-perkamen ini," Kata Niccolò sambil mengambil perkamen-perkamen yang dibawa Feliciano

"Tentu, aku senang bisa membantumu," Feliciano tersenyum senang

"Satu lagi Feliciano,"

"Selama kau masih tinggal di lingkungan ini, di lingkungan keluarga Medici," Niccolò mempertegas suaranya

"Kau harus melakukan segala sesuatunya dengan hati-hati,"

"Dan juga pintar," sambungnya

"B-baiklah," Jawab Feliciano dengan gugup

"Baguslah, aku pergi dulu Feliciano, semoga harimu menyenangkan," Katanya sambil melambai, dan sudah berjalan jauh dari Feliciano

Feliciano membalas lambaiannya

"Kau harus melakukan segala sesuatunya dengan hati-hati dan pintar," Gumam Feliciano, mengikuti kata-kata Niccolò, yang memiliki nama lengkap Niccolò Machiavelli.

"Dan diatas itu, licik,"

"Bukankah itu yang kau lakukan Niccolò?" Feliciano tersenyum sinis sambil melihat ke arah Niccolò pergi

"Kau pikir aku tak tahu kalau kau melakukan itu, idiot?" Feliciano pun pergi menjauh ke arah yang berlawanan.

-0w0-

**Niccolò Machiavelli yang merupakan seorang diplomat dan politikus, memang benar membuat buku berjudul **_**Il Principe**_**, atau bahasa Indonesia-nya, **_**Sang Pangeran.**_

**Tapi, dia hanya memberi tahukan ini pada orang-orang dekatnya, dan bukunya sendiri baru diterbitkan setelah dia meninggal...**_**  
**_

**Di bukunya, memang ditulis pemikiran seperti itu, ada yang bilang dia jahat (gara-gara pemikiran-pemikiran yang dia tulis di bukunya), tapi ada juga yang bilang dia seorang yang realistis, akhirnya…. Saya pilih yang 'jahat' aja~  
**

**Buat lenih lengkapnya, silakan cari orang ini di Wikipedia tersayang! :3**

-0w0-

OKE…. Saya tau itu gaje, aneh, dan cerita yang berbelit-belit…(bener gak?)

Maaf Minna-san, saya tetep nekat publish!

Saya pikir…. Saya bakal bikin project ini, Chara APH yang berinteraksi sama "orang-orang terkenal"!

Jadi… ada yang mau request?

Review is a must! *dilempar batu*

For helping me to improve~ *begging*

-0w0-


	2. Ludwig and Einstein

-OwO-

Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

Albert Einstein © God, who create him

Story © Me

Warning:

Typo maybe?

Bahasa yang mungkin terlalu formal,

dan… a bit History~~

-OwO-

Note:

Maaf, saya gak tau nama 'keluarga' Ludwig…. TT^TT

-OwO-

Pria itu punya rambut yang aneh, ya, rambut yang aneh, kadang beberapa orang ketika berbicara padanya lebih fokus menatap rambutnya dibanding menatap matanya.

Meskipun ia terlihat aneh, ia adalah orang yang jenius, sungguh jenius.

Kali ini, dia berjalan menuju tempat tinggalnya, untuk lebih tepatnya, tempat tinggal sementaranya, karena, sekarang, dia dalam suatu 'perjalanan', sebuah perjalanan yang sangat penting baginya.

Ia tak peduli ketika berapa pasang mata melihat ke arahnya, ataupun ketika seorang anak kecil menunjuk padanya dengan tidak sopan dan berkata, "Ayah, rambut pria itu aneh!" ia tetap berjalan, dan selama dia berjalan, dia sedang berada dalam dunia-nya sendiri, dia sedang berpikir, dan ketika ia memasuki dunia 'berpikir'-nya, dunia adalah miliknya, dan tidak seorang pun bisa mengganggunya.

Apa yang ia pikirkan? Pertanyaan bagus, jika kita telusuri pikirannya, yang ia pikirkan adalah fisika, apa saja, apa saja yang berhubungan dengan fisika mendominasi pikirannya, meskipun ia terlihat seperti maniak fisika (meskipun itu memang benar), ia juga berpikir dan berharap akan sesuatu, ia berpikir bagaiman caranya membuat kedamaian, dan berharap akan datangnya kedamaian. Sebuah pikiran yang cukup sering ditemui oleh orang-orang, tidak ada manusia yang tidak menginginkan kedamaian di masa-masa setelah perang seperti ini bukan? Dan lagipula, baginya, perang tidak ada gunanya, hanya akan menambah kehancuran dan kesedihan.

"Akhirnya kau datang," Seseorang ternyata berada di depan pintu tempat tinggalnya, seseorang yang ia pernah kenal…

"Kau… Hr. Weildschmitt bukan?" Tanya pria itu mencoba mengingat

Pria yang memiliki rambut pirang dan mata biru itu mengangguk.

"Lama tak jumpa," Si pria berambut aneh itu menjabat tangan orang yang sudah menunggunya

"Akhirnya aku bisa berjumpa lagi dengamu ," '' balas menjabatnya

"Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?"

"Er… tidak juga," Jawabnya ragu-ragu

"Haha, maaf kalau kau sudah menunggu lama, aku baru saja selesai memberikan ceramah,"

"Dan aku tak tahu kalau akan ada yang menungguku," Einstein melanjutkan

"Apa yang membawamu kesini, ke Belgia?" Tanya Enstein sambil membuka pintu

'' yang sebenarnya adalah personifikasi Negara Jerman terdiam, belum ingin bicara

"Silakan duduk," Einstein mepersilakannya,

"Kau ingin _tee_ atau _kaffee_?"

"Kaffee, kalau bisa," Gumam '' yang sebenarnya memiliki nama lengkap Ludwig Weildschmitt

"Tunnggu sebentar," Einstein segera menuangkan kopi yang masih tersisa di sebuah teko, dan memberikannya pada Ludwig

'_kalter kaffee'_ pikir Ludwig begitu pertama kali melihatnya.

"Maaf, boleh aku langsung bicara saja?" Tanya Ludwig tegas

"Baik, silakan," Einstein menghela nafas

"Anda, Hr. Albert Einstein, telah diusir dari Jerman,"

"Dari wilayahku," Ludwig mempertajam kata-katanya, terutama pada bagian _'wilayahku'_ meskipun begitu, dia terlihat sangat terpakasa ketika mengucapkan kata _'diusir'_

Wajah Einstein langsung pucat, dengan tergagap, dia berkata,

"K-kau sedang bercanda bukan?"

"Untuk apa aku kesini, sembunyi-sembunyi dari bos-ku, meminta ijin mati-matian dari Bella, dan berkata bahwa ini hanya lelucon?" Ludwig menggebrak meja yang ada di depannya, nafas tersengal-sengal, matanya menatap Einstein dengan tajam, dan dengan perlahan, Ludwig mencoba untuk tenang

"Hh.. Maaf," Kata Ludwig setelah benar-benar tenang

Raut wajah Einstein sekarang benar-benar pucat, dan Ia terduduk lemas di kursi yang dipakainya

"Aku tak percaya,"

"Percayalah," Ludwig berkata tenang sambil mengambil sesuatu dari mantel yang dipakai-nya, sebuah majalah Jerman, dengan sigap, Ludwig membuka halaman demi halaman, mencari sesuatu,

"Lihat, kau masih tidak percaya?" Ludwig menunjukkan majalah itu setelah ia mendapatkan halaman yang ia cari, di halaman itu terdapat judul "Daftar Musuh-Musuh Jerman", namanya ada disitu, dengan tambahan kata-kata "_noch nicht gehängt_" Einstein melihatnya dengan cermat, sekarang dia benar-benar terkejut.

"Mereka juga menjarah semua properti rumah-mu," Tambah Ludwig, sambil mengambil secangkir kopi yang disuguhkan untuknya dan meneguknya.

"Siapa,"

"Siapa yang memerintahkan semua ini?" Sorot mata Einstein yang memancarkan kesedihan, tertuju pada Ludwig

"Nazi,"

"Partai Nazi," Ludwig menjawabnya, bibirnya gemetar saat megucapkannya.

"Adolf Hitler… maksudku, bos-mu, apa dia benar-benar ingin mengusir semua orang Yahudi dari Jerman?" Einstein terlihat lebih khawatir sekarang

"Aku yakin tidak hanya di Jerman,"

"Mungkin Ia malah ingin mengusir semua orang Yahudi dari Eropa," Ludwig mencurahkan pemikirannya

"Dan, mereka bilang, anda adalah 'masalah khusus'" Ludwig menatap Einstein

"Maksudmu apa?" Einstein terlihat bingung

"Karena anda adalah pemimpin gerakan damai, sehingga anda menjadi 'masalah khusus'"

"Tentu saja," Einstein mengangguk begitu selesai mendengar penjelasan Ludwig

"Maaf kalau aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa,"

"Seorang 'Nation' memang selalu saja tak bisa melakukan apa yang kami inginkan," Ludwig menghela nafas

"Ini bukan salahmu, _Deutschland_," Einstein menepuk pundak Ludwig sambil tersenyum lemah

"Tapi nanti dimana anda akan tinggal?" Ludwig terlihat frustasi

"Tenang saja, aku yakin semua akan ada jalan keluarnya,"

"Aku pikir, sesuatu yang baik akan terjadi!" Kata Einstein sambil tertawa, meskipun begitu, Ludwig tahu bahwa tawa Einstein itu sungguh dipaksakan, dan Ia tidak yakin bahwa sesuatu yang baik akan benar-benar terjadi.

"KRIING!" Suara Telepon memecahkan kesunyian

"Maaf, aku akan angkat dulu," Einstein bergegas untuk mengangkat telepon tersebut

"Ya, halo?"

"_Bisa saya bicara dengan ?" _

"Ya,ya, ini saya sendiri," Einstein menjawabnya

"_Apa anda masih ingat saya? Saya Alfred F. Jones!"_

"Ah, ya, anda yang waktu itu menemani saya ketika berkunjung ke bermacama-macam universitas di AS bukan?" Einstein terlihat riang,

"_Saya punya tawaran menarik untuk anda,"_

"Apa itu?"

"_Bagaimana kalau anda mengajar di Universitas Princeton?"_

-OwO-

Notes again:

"_Hr." (Herr)_ itu sama dengan _"Mr." (Mister)_

_noch nicht gehängt_ : belum digantung

_tee_: teh

_kaffee_: kopi

_kalter kaffee_: kopi dingin

Bella itu namanya Belgia~ (banyak yang make si, makanya saya ikut pake juga!)

Sumber Terjemahan:

Google Translate~~

-OwO-

**Albert Einstein, seperti yang kita semua ketahui, adalah seorang Fisikawan, dan seorang pemimpin gerakan damai, tahun 1933 ketika dia berada di Belgia, kewarganegaraan-nya dicabut,**

**Dan malah dicari-cari, dia 'berharaga' $5000, tapi untungnya, dia diundang oleh Universitas Princeton, dan mengajar di sana sampai akhir hayatnya, dia juga menjadi warga Negara AS pada tahun 1940!**

**Sumber: **

**Buku milik saya~ kalo salah, jangan salahin saya, tapi salahkan si buku~~ XDD  
**

-OwO-

Uwa~~ Chapt.2 Finished~~~ XDD

Senangnya! Tadinya saya bingung, mau masangin Ludwig sama Einstein, apa sama Kol. Von Stauffenberg pas 20 July Plot, akhirnya saya lebih milih Einstein…. ^^;

Buat yang request, makasih udah ngasih ide! Nanti saya pelajari dulu sejarah mereka semua… :D

-OwO-

For Anoymous Reviewer:

**Swedenfinland**: Makasih! Ayo gak papa, bikin aja dulu~~ urusan diterima atau enggak-nya urusan nanti… Liat aja review story-nya buat perbaikan cerita-mu nanti, ayo semangat! :D


	3. Alfred and Lincoln

**-OwO-**

Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

Abraham Lincoln © God, who create him

Story © Me

Warning:

Typo, some historical events, human name for nation is used, Gaje, Abal, OOC dll.

**-OwO-**

Note:

This is a request by Schneeglocke

Dan buat ry0kiku, saya sudah pindah dari Eropa ke Amerika!

(Meskipun sepertinya nanti bakal balik ke Eropa lagi)

**-OwO-**

**14 April 1865**

"Alfred," Panggil seseorang

"Kau sudah siap?"

"Ah, bos," Alfred menengok ke arah sang pemanggil

"Tentu saja aku sudah siap!" Kata Alfred dengan semangat

"Alfred, sepertinya kau semangat sekali!" bos Alfred, yang memiliki nama lengkap Abraham Lincoln tertawa kecil

"Tentu saja bos!"

"Sudah lama aku tidak menonton teater," Alfred tersenyum lemah

"Begitu juga denganku," Timpal Lincoln

"Sejak terjadi perang saudara, rasanya semua kesenanganku hilang," Kata Alfred

"Kau memang mengalami banyak penderitaan Alfred,"

"Tapi sekarang, kita akan bersenang-senang, semoga kau akan suka pertunjukkannya," Lincoln mencoba menghiburnya

"Memang apa yang akan dipentaskan?" Tanya Alfred dengan tertarik

"Judulnya…. Ung…. _Our American Cousin_!" Lincoln tersenyum setelah berhasil mengingat judunya, dan America tersenyum lebar begitu mendengar kata '_American_'

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita berangkat!" Alfred langsung menarik tangan bos-nya dengan semangat

"Sabar Alfred," Lagi-lagi Lincoln tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Alfred

"Istriku sendiri belum siap,"

"Hei, aku sudah siap," Marry Todd, Istri dari bos Alfred segera mendatangi mereka berdua

"Baiklah, Ayo kita berangkat!" Alfred segera berlari keluar dengan semangat, sedangkan Marry dan Lincoln hanya bisa tersenyum memandangi kelakuan Alfred yang bagaikan anak kecil.

-OwO-

Alfred tersenyum lebar saat memandangi Theater's Ford, dan tiba-tiba, matanya tertuju pada seseorang yang dia kenal.

"Rathbone!" Panggil Alfred

"Oh, hai Jones," Pria yang bernama Rathbone itu mendekati Alfred

"Kau juga mau menonton?" Tanya Alfred

"Yah… sebenarnya…. Mrs. Lincoln-lah yang mengundang kami,"

"'Kami'?" Alfred terlihat bingung

"Aku dan tunanganku, Clara," Jelas Rathbone

"Oh, kupikir kami akan menonton bersama Ulysses!"

"Jadi kau tidak suka kalau menonton dengan kami?" Rathbone tersenyum

"Bu-bukan begitu, aku hanya… bingung,"

"Jendral Ulysses menolak undangan kita Alfred," Mary menimpali Alfred

"Aneh sekali," Alfred hanya bisa terdiam

"Mari, kita masuk," Lincoln akhirnya mengajak mereka semua memasuki gedung teater.

-OwO-

Malam itu, mereka tidak ditemani Ward H. Lamon, karena Lamon ditugaskan ke Virginia oleh Lincoln, jadi hanya ada satu orang yang 'menjaga' mereka. Dan Alfred, entah kenapa agak gelisah mengetahui hal ini,tiba-tiba perasaannya menjadi aneh.

"Bos, apa ini tidak apa-apa kalau yang menjaga kita hanya satu orang?" Alfred berbisik pada bos-nya saat pertunjukan masih berlangsung

"Kau harus tenang Alfred, aku yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja," Lincoln menenangkan Alfred

"Bukankah tadinya kau yang paling semangat?"

"Kenapa sekarang kau malah jadi yang paling khawatir?" Goda Lincoln

"Ahahaha," Alfred tertawa kecil, itu pun dipaksakan

Alfred akhirnya mencoba memfokuskan pada pertunjukan yang ia tonton, tapi ia malah teringat akan sesuatu.

_**Flashback begin**_

"_Apa ada yang mengganggumu?" Tanya Alfred ketika melihat 'Ibu'nya gelisah_

"_Tidak, tak ada apa-apa," Mary kembali merapikan meja makan_

"_Ayolah," _

"_Masa anda berbohong pada Negara anda sendiri?" Alfred mencoba membujuk Mary_

"_Aku bilang tidak ada apa-apa Alfred," _

"_Mrs Lincoln__, tolong beritahu aku, apa ini menyangkut tentang bos-ku?" Alfred bersikeras ingin mengetahui-nya_

_Mary terdiam, dan akhirnya menarik nafas._

"_Itu benar," Mary akhirnya mengaku_

"_Apa yang terjadi?" Alfred menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk _

"_Begini, Abraham… sepertinya melihat 'bayangan-bayangan'," Mary mulai bercerita_

"_Maksud anda?"_

"_Dia… melihat bayangan dirinya sendiri,"_

"_Doppelgänger?" Kata Alfred, nyaris berbisik_

_Marry mengangguk.  
_

"_Dia melihatnya dua kali,"_

"_Dia bilang, dia melihat dirinya sendiri, dengan dua wajah,yang satu lebih pucat daripada yang satunya,"_

_Alfred mengangguk, masih mendengarkan._

"_Dan yang kedua, ketika dia beristirahat di sofa, 'bayangan' itu muncul lagi," Mary berhenti membereskan meja makan_

"_Dia menceritakan semua itu padaku,"_

"_Aku bilang,itu berarti dia akan terpilih menjadi presiden selama 2 kali,"_

"_Dan wajah yang pucat berarti dia akan meninggal sebelum masa jabatan kedua-nya habis," Mary terlihat gemetar_

"_C-CUKUP!"_

"_Aku tidak mau dengar lagi, Ini mengerikan!" Alfred menutup telinganya, wajahnya pucat karena ketakutan_

"_Makanya aku tidak mau menceritakan ini padamu,"_

"_Karena kau penakut!" Kata Mary kesal._

_**Flashback End**_

Akhirnya Alfred bisa mengontrol pikirannya lagi, mencoba menghapus kata-kata 'Ibu'-nya, tapi tetap saja itu selalu muncul, selain takut pada cerita 'Doppelgänger', dia juga takut kalau kata-kata Mary tentang kematian bos-nya akan benar-benar terjadi.

"_You sock-dologizing old man-trap,"_ Suara seseorang menggema, membuat banyak penonton tertawa, tapi tidak untuk Alfred, rasanya dia sama-sekali tidak ingin tertawa, dan disela-sela suara-suara tawa itu, dia mendengar sesuatu, bunyi yang aneh, untuk sementara Alfred tidak menghiraukannya.

"DOR!" Suara tembakan meletus, dan orang yang berada di sampingnya, tak lain bos-nya, tertembak.

Alfred segera menoleh ke belakang, ia kenal orang itu, tentu saja, dia seorang aktor, dan juga seorang pembunuh bos-nya. Rathbone yang duduk bersama mereka langsung menyerang sang penembak, akan tetapi, sang penembak membawa pisau, dan menancapkannya ke tangan Rathbone, dengan segera, Rathbone melepaskan si penembak. Sementara Alfred berusaha menolong bos-nya, si penembak yang sebenarnya bernama John Wilkes Booth lompat ke panggung dari balkon tempat mereka menonton teater.

"_Sic semper thyrannis_!" Teriak Booth sambil mengacungkan pisau-nya yang sudah terdapat darah segar

"Aku sudah melakukannya, Selatan sudah membalas!"

"Tangkap orang itu, dia mencelakakan presiden!" Rathbone berteriak dari balkon sambil memegang tangannya yang terluka

Alfred segera membawa bos-nya keluar, mencari pertolongan.

-OwO-

**15 April 1865**

Peterson House, yang berada di depan teater adalah tempat Alfred membawa bos-nya, dokter Charles Leale, menolongnya, tapi itu tidak membuat banyak perubahan, Alfred bisa melihat Mary menangis di sebelah Lincoln, dan beberapa orang juga terlihat sangat khawatir. Alfred hanya duduk, dan menunggu, sudah hampir 9 jam, tapi bos-nya tidak juga sadarkan diri.

'_Tuhan, tolong selamatkan nyawa-nya' _Alfred memohon, meskipun Ia tahu itu sangat mustahil, Ia sudah diberi tahu kalau peluru itu sudah masuk ke otak Lincoln, dan hampir tidak mungkin dia akan selamat.

Alfred mendekati bos-nya, dan begumam

"Bos, maaf kalau aku tidak bisa melindungimu,"

"Kalau saja aku bisa, kau tidak akan terbaring lemah disini,"

"Dan karena itu, aku tak tau apa kau akan dendam pada orang ini atau tidak, tapi," Alfred berhenti sejenak

"Aku akan terus mengejarnya, sampai aku mendapatkannya, dan menembaknya seperti dia menembakmu,"

"Semoga kau tidak marah," Alfred mengakhiri ucapannya, dan beranjak pergi

"Kau ingin pergi kemana Alfred?" Mata Mary sekarang sudah bengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis, dia sudah kehilangan 3 putra, dang sekarang haru kehilangan suami yang dicintai-nya

"Kau dengar bukan, aku akan membuat penjahat itu masuk ke neraka,"

**-OwO-**

**Abraham Lincoln adalah seorang presiden ke-16 di Amerika Serikat, serta presiden pertama yang meninggal karena dibunuh, dia meninggal setelah 9 jam tidak sadarkan diri.**

**Waktu itu mereka sedang menonton teater bersama Henry Rathbone dan tunangannya Clara Harris, tadinya mereka akan menonton bersama Jendral Ulysses S. Grant, akan tetapi, ditolak.**

**Lincoln meninggal ditembak oleh seorang aktor yang bernama John Wilkes Booth, orang yang pro-selatan, apa maksudnya "pro-selatan"? Silakan liat sejarah American Civil War (Perang Saudara), yang memiliki 2 kubu, antara Selatan dan Utara, ini terjadi karena perbedaan paham tentang perbudakan orang kulit hitam (Afro-Amerika).**

**John Wilkes Booth sendiri akhirnya meninggal setelah pengejaran yang berlangsung lama, dia akhirnya meninggal karena mendapat luka tembak.**

_**Tambahan:**_

**Cerita Abraham Lincoln yang melihat **_**Doppelgänger **_**itu beneran terjadi, dan dia menceritakan semuanya pada istrinya.**

**-OwO-**

**Notes:**

_**Sic semper thyrannis**__: _Thus always to tyrants (Ini kata-kata yang diucapkan Brutus saat pembunuhan Caesar dan ini merupakan motto wilayah Virginia -beginilah kalau aktor yang membunuh-)

_**Doppelgänger**_: berasal dari bahasa Jerman yang artinya orang yang sangat mirip dengan diri kita

_**You sock-dologizing old man-trap**_: Jujur, saya gak tau artinya, tapi Booth menembak Lincoln saat semua orang tertawa mendengar kalimat ini

**-OwO-**

Chapt 3 Finished~~ XDD

Untuk pertama kalinya, saya bikin cerita nyampe Chapt. 3 :DD

Pemberitahuan, 1 Nation bisa dipasangkan sama (maksimal) 3 famous people!

Terima kasih semuanya!

Request bakal dimunculin, tapi entah kapan…. Sekali lagi, saya harus belajar lewat wiki dulu saudara-saudara (buat nyari info), tolong dimaklumi….

**-OwO-**


	4. Indonesia and His Men

**-OwO-**

Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

These people I Included here © God, who create them

Story © Me

Warning:

Typo, Historical events, and…. Ung… Male!Indo?

**-OwO-**

Note:

Untuk menyambut sebuah tanggal yang penting bagi Indonesia, tak lain adalah 17 Agustus…

Saya bakal lebih condong nyeritain sejarah-nya itu sendiri, ok?

Ah~ karena Bung Karno disini ada, saya anggap request-an **MooMoo** lunas yah? XDD

**-OwO-**

**16 Agustus 1945**

"Hah," Indonesia menghela nafas-nya, hanya berdiri berada di depan rumah yang ia tumpangi, sudah cukup capek karena perjalanan ke luar kota yang mendadak dilakukan.

"Bohong, sampai se-siang ini juga tidak terjadi apa-apa," Gumam Indonesia, berkali-kali mengingat dengan kesal apa yang terjadi tadi pagi, pagi-pagi buta tepatnya.

Pukul 4 pagi, dia sudah dibangunkan oleh Muwardi, begitu pula dengan Sukarno, 'pengasuh'nya, kemudian mereka disuruh segera bergegas, pergi ke Rengasdengklok. Tak lupa bersama Bung Hatta dan istri Sukarno, Fatmawati.

Para pemuda menyuruh mereka pergi ke Rengasdengklok agar mereka aman kalau terjadi demonstrasi dan tentu saja, aman dari pengaruh Jepang.

Indonesia malas berada di dalam, mereka semua sedang berdebat untuk memproklamasikan kemerdekaannya, di satu sisi, para pemuda yang ingin memproklamirkan kemerdekaan-nya sekarang, dan di sisi lain, golongan tua yang merupakan Bung Karno dan Bung Hatta.

Para pemuda terus memaksa, mereka tidak akan mau menyerah, Indonesia tahu hal itu dan Bung Karno serta Bung Hatta? Mereka tidak mau terburu-buru dan tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi karena ke-tidak sabaran mereka.

Tapi, meskipun para pemuda itu memaksa, mereka akan teteap segan terhadap kedua orang itu,karena mereka terlalu berwibawa.

Indonesia terlalu sibuk berpikir, sampai tidak sadar akan kehadiran seseorang.

"Bung," Panggil orang itu.

"A-ah, m-maaf," Lamunan Indonesia buyar, seseorang yang dia kenal sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Bung Subarjo, sedang apa anda di sini?" Indonesia menjabat tangan Subarjo dengan canggung.

"Begini Bung, kedatangan saya kesini untuk membawa Bung Karno dan Bung Hatta kembali ke Jakarta," Subarjo membalas jabat tangan itu.

"Bukankah di sana terjadi bentrokan?"

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak, malah kami mendapat informasi bahwa Jepang sekarang benar-benar menyerah," Terang SUbarjo.

"Begitukah?" Meskipun dia menampakkan wajah kebingungan. di dalam hati Indonesia, dia berteriak senang dan merasa dia adalah nation yang paling bahagia.

"Begitulah,"

"Dan… Di mana Bung Karno dan Bung Hatta?"

"Mereka ada di dalam bersama yang lain, silakan masuk," Jawab Indonesia, mempersilahkan Subarjo.

"Tapi apa anda bisa meyakinkan mereka semua?" Indonesia terlihat ragu-ragu saat menatap lawan bicaranya ini.

"Akan kuusahakan,"

"Meskipun nyawa taruhannya."

-OwO-

"Jam 11" Jawab Hatta ketika Ia ditanya oleh Indonesia.

"Kalau begini kita tidak mungkin mengadakan rapat di Hotel Des Indes bukan?" Kata Indonesia, mengingat peraturan yang dibuat oleh Jepang tentang larangan untuk mengadakan rapat diatas jam 10 malam.

"Ya," Hatta menjawab dengan singkat

"Tidak akan mungkin,"

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Indonesia kembali bertanya, terlihat gelisah.

"Kami sudah membicarakan ini dengan para pemuda dan kami sepakat untuk mengganti tempatnya di Miyokodori," Jelas Hatta.

"Di rumah anda?"

"Bukan, di rumah Laksamana Maeda,"

"Tapi sebelum itu, aku dan Bung Karno harus bertemu dengan _somabuco_ dulu," Hatta menambahkan.

"Apa aku boleh ikut dengan kalian?" Pinta Indonesia.

"Tentu,"

Dan mobil yang ditumpangi Indonesia dan Hatta segera pergi ke arah kantor _somabuco_, begitu juga dengan mobil yang ditumpangi oleh Sukarno.

-OwO-

'_Memang tidak akan pernah berhasil, Jepang tidak akan pernah setuju'_ Pikir Indonesia.

Ia, Bung Karno dan Bung Hatta sudah kembali dari kantor _sumabuco_ dan sekarang sedang berada di rumah Laksamana Maeda, Sukarno dan Hatta berdebat dengan Mayor Jenderal Nishimura, dan intinya, mereka sama sekali tidak sepaham, tidak setuju dengan pendapat satu sama lain.

Indonesia melihat ke arah kedua tokoh itu, mereka dikelilingi beberapa pemuda, di ruang makan inilah mereka membuat teks proklamasi. Ini membuat Indonesia tersenyum, karena sebentar lagi dia akan bebas, bebas seperti angin.

"Apa ini sudah cukup?" Gumam seseorang.

"Sepertinya cukup," Gumaman lain muncul.

"Baik, mari kita mulai rapatnya," Sukarno lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Para perumus, beserta Indonesia segera pergi ke serambi, dimana semua anggota PPKI sudah menunggu.

Dengan cepat, mereka segera duduk dengan rapi di sebuah meja panjang, siap untuk memulai rapat, lagi-lagi bibir Indonesia membentuk sebuah senyum.

"Baik saudara-saudara, kami sudah merumuskan proklamasi ini," Sukarno memulai.

"Kami membuat konsep bahwa proklamasi ini merupakan pernyataan kemauan bangsa Indonesia untuk menentukan nasibnya sendiri,"

"Serta sebagai pernyataan pengalihan kekuasaan,"

Semua orang terlihat setuju mendengar perkataan Sukarno, kemudian salah seorang dari mereka bertanya,

"Siapa yang nanti akan menandatangani ini?"

"Aku pikir, bagaimana kalau semua yang hadir disini membubuhkan tanda tangan?" Sukarno menjawab.

"Bukankah itu seperti deklarasi kemerdekaan Amerika Serikat?" Indonesia berkomentar.

"Tepat," Sukarno menjawab dengan jujur.

"Saya tidak setuju," Salah seorang anggota rapat bernama Sukarni mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Bukankah itu sikap _kolaborator_?"

Para pemuda yang lain mengangguk, tanda setuju pada pemikiran Sukarni.

"Bagaimana kalau Bung Karno dan Bung Hatta saja yang menandatangani-nya?"

"Kalian berdua sudah disetujui sebagai pemimpin utama rakyat Indonesia," Sukarni tersenyum.

"Yang setuju, silakan angkat tangan kalian," Pinta Sukarni.

Mayoritas dari mereka mengangkat tangan, begitu pula dengan Indonesia dan ini berarti usulan Sukarni disetujui.

"Baiklah," Hatta menghela nafas-nya.

"Bung, tolong ketikkan ini," Hatta memberikan teks proklamasi itu kepada seseorang

Orang itu mengangguk, dan dengan segera menuju mesin tik.

-OwO-

**17 Agustus 1945 **

"Pagi bu," Sapa Indonesia terhadap Fatmawati.

"Pagi," Fatmawati tersenyum kecil begitu melihat Indonesia keluar dari kamar-nya.

"Apa Bung Karno sudah bangun?"

"Ah… Biarkan dia istirahat, dia sedang sakit,"

"Apa dia sudah diobati bu?" Indonesia langsung terlihat panik.

"Sudah, kau harus tenang Indonesia, jangan panik," Fatmawati mencoba menenangkan.

"Baik, tapi kalau boleh tahu, dia sakit apa?"

"Dia terkena gejala malaria," Fatmawati menjawab dengan tenang.

Rasanya tubuh Indonesia serasa membeku, bos-nya, terkena gejala malaria? _'Apa dia bisa sembuh?'_ Pikir Indonesia berulang kali, padahal ia ingin ini jadi hari paling berbahagia untuknya.

"Indonesia, lihat, apa yang kubuat," Fatmawati tersenyum lebar sambil membawanya.

Pikiran Indonesia teralihkan dari kesehatan bos-nya ke benda 'itu', mata Indonesia yang cokelat gelap tidak bisa melepas pandangannya, ia merasa seakan benda itu adalah benda paling indah yang pernah ia lihat.

"Bendera," Gumam Indonesia.

"Ya, dengan warna merah dan putih,"

"Merah untuk keberanian, dan putih untuk kesucian," Terang Fatmawati terhadap Indonesia.

Mata Indonesia sekarang sudah basah, padahal dia hanya melihat bendera 'miliknya', bagaimana kalau sampai ia mendengar proklamasi dibacakan?

-OwO-

"Demikianlah saudara-saudara! Kita sekalian telah merdeka!" Seru Bung Karno, kalimat itu merupakan penutup dari upacara kecil ini.

Lagu _Indonesia Raya_ bekumandang, bersama dengan berkibarnya bendera Merah Putih. Indonesia tidak percaya, ia menunggu saat-saat seperti ini, lebih dari 350 tahun dia mendambakan ini. Dan di sinilah dia sekarang, mendengar nyanyian semangat orang-orang yang hadir dan melihat sang Merah Putih berkibar di langit yang luas, tertiup angin yang lembut.

Indonesia tidak peduli, sekarang matanya benar-benar merah karena terlalu banyak menangis, bajunya sudah mendapat tetesan-tetesan air matanya, tapi ia tetap tidak peduli, karena dia bahagia, sangat bahagia.

Sebuah tangan menyentuh bahu Indonesia, Indonesia segera menoleh.

Rasanya ia bagai membeku dan tak punya kekuatan, begitu melihat 'orang' yang paling dibenci sekaligus ditakuti-nya, 'dia' menyamar, tak akan ada seorang pun yang tahu kalau melihat penyamarannya.

'Orang' itu tersenyum sinis, mata-nya sipit bagai orang Tionghoa, bibirnya mengucapkan sesuatu,

"Apa maksud semua ini Indonesia?"

**-OwO-**

Notes:

_Somabuco_**: **Kepala Pemerintahan Umum

_Kolaborator_: Orang yang bersekutu dengan musuh Jepang

**-OwO-**

**Peristiwa Rengasdengklok itu terjadi pada tanggal 16 Agustus 1945, Hatta dan Sukarno dibawa ke Rengasdengklok, bersama Fatmawati dan anaknya, Guntur.**

**Mereka kemudian dibawa ke asrama Peta, kemudian dinapkan di rumah seorang petani bernama Jiu Sie Kong.**

**Setelah dari Rengasdengklok, tadinya mereka akan melakukan rapat di Hotel Des Indes, tapi…. Berhubung ada peraturan yang tidak membolehkan rapat lewat dari jam 10 malam, mereka mengganti tempat rapat-nya di rumah Laksamana Maeda.**

**Sebelum melakukan rapat PPKI, Sukarno dan Hatta menemui **_**somabuco,**_** tapi malah saling tida setuju dengan satu sama lain, Sukarno dan Hatta bersikeras untuk mengikuti Jenderal Terauchi (Soalnya dia udah janji tentang memberikan kemerdekaan pada Indonesia), di sisi lain Nishimura yang merupakan **_**somabuco**_** bersikeras memelihara **_**status quo **_**(status yang ada sekarang) di Indonesia, sesuai dengan kebijakan sekutu.**

**Dan… Yup, Bung Karno terkena gejala Malaria Tertiana, suhu badannya sangat tinggi dan lelah sehabis begadang bersama teman-temannya.**

**Sumber:**

**Buku sejarah kelas 2 SMP yang Ayah saya beliin waktu umur saya 10 tahun…. ==**

**-OwO-**

For Anonym Review:

**TyaTikana**: Okkkeee~~ makasih atas perhatiannya! :D Akan saya usahain buat lebih baik lagi! Marie Antoinette ya… masuk list dulu ya~~

**-OwO-**

Aiyaaah~ Ini kayaknya chapter yang paling abal dan gaje…. :O

Mana ada black!Kiku di akhir….

Tadinya saya pengen nambahin fakta-fakta menarik lagi….

Buat besok-besok saya usahain semoga bisa lebih bagus deh! w/

Oh ya, mungkin saya cuman bisa update per minggu, soalnya saya sibuk buat persiapan UAN, hehe~ ^^;

**-OwO-**


	5. Gupta and Salahudin

**-OwO-**

Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

Salahudin al-Ayyubi and Richard the Lion Heart © God, who create him

Story © Me

Warning:

Typo, and Incorrect history!

**-OwO-**

**Note: **

-Namanya memang Salahudin, tapi entah karena gak bisa mengeja namanya atau apa,

Orang-orang Eropa menyebutnya dengan "Saladin"

-Sebenernya Salahudin itu Sultan di Mesir dan Syiria, tapi…. anggap aja cuman Gupta yang diajak, oke? XD

-Dan…. Latar cerita ini adalah saat Perang Salib III

**-OwO-**

Gupta benar-benar bingung dengan tingkah bos-nya yang satu ini, dia benar-benar berbeda, entah bos-nya memang terlalu baik, atau malah dia tidak cukup waras.

Baiklah, dia sudah mencoret kata tidak waras dalam pikirannya, bagaimana mungkin seorang raja yang tidak waras bisa merebut Palestina?

Tapi tetap saja, dia tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah gila bos-nya ini.

"Cepatlah," Bos-nya berkata.

Gupta tidak menjawab, tapi tetap mempercepat langkahnya.

Mereka berdua menembus kegelapan, melewati tanah yang kering dan berpasir.

Mereka terus berjalan, sampai mereka melihat tenda-tenda dengan banyak obor, membuat mereka mendapat penerangan, karena saat itu, mereka tidak mungkin bisa membawa pencahayaan sendiri. Kalau mereka membawa alat penerangan, entah apa yang akan terjadi dengan mereka berdua.

Lama kelamaan, mereka harus berjalan dengan sangat hati-hati, merunduk, bersembunyi di tempat yang remang-remang maupun gelap, dan begitulah seterusnya, sampai mereka mencapai tempat 'itu'.

"Cepat, masuklah," Bos Gupta yang bernama Salahudin berhasil mendapatkan jalan masuk ke tempat 'itu'.

Gupta hanya mengangguk, dan segera masuk, waktu sangatlah berharga bagi mereka, salah-salah, nyawa mereka berdua akan melayang.

Dan Gupta melihat orang itu, orang yang berkali-kali ia lihat di siang hari, yang biasanya mengendarai kuda-nya dengan gagah, sekarang sedang duduk, membelakangi Gupta dengan Salahudin yang baru saja memasuki tempat 'itu'.

"Apa yang ingin kalian lakukan disini?" Orang itu berkata, nyaris berbisik. Dia kemudian berputar, menghadap ke arah mereka berdua, dengan pedang di tangannya, siap menebas mereka.

Salahudin tersenyum.

"Anda harus tenang,"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang selagi ada kau disini?"

"Saladin,"

"Ayolah Richard, kau sedang sakit, kau harus tenang,"

"Tapi jawab dulu, apa yang ingin kalian lakukan?"

"Melihat keadaanmu," Jawab Salahudin jujur.

Tak luput, Gupta juga menunjukkan buah-buahan yang mereka bawa.

"Aku masih tak bisa percaya," Richard masih terlihat marah.

"Richard, percayalah padaku, _karena raja tidak membunuh raja_,"

**-OwO-**

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di- AUW!" Gupta dengan cepat memukul orang yang baru masuk ke dalam tenda Richard dengan tongkat kayu-nya.

"Tidak apa-apa Arthur, mereka bermaksud baik," Richard terkekeh.

Arthur hanya bisa mengelus kepalanya, dan memandang Gupta dengan marah.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Desisnya.

"Kau mau?" Gupta menawarkan kurma.

Arthur hanya memicingkan matanya, dan bergumam, "Kau aneh," –tapi dia tetap mengambil kurma yang diberikan Gupta-

"Lebih aneh bos-ku," Gupta menimpalinya.

"Dia-lah yang mengajakku ke sini,"

Arthur mengangguk, memakan kurma-nya perlahan, "Tapi dia orang yang hebat,"

"Aku tahu itu, bahkan sebelum dia menjadi raja," Gupta tersenyum kecil.

"Meskipun begitu, kau juga punya bos yang hebat," Gupta menambahkan.

"Tidak ada raja yang cukup berani maju sendirian ke depan, dan mengajak duel satu per-satu dengan orang-orang ku," Gupta mencoba mengingat kejadian itu.

"Tak heran bos-ku memanggilnya _Richard the Lion Heart,_"

Arthur tertegun dan tertawa kecil, "Dibanding berani, aku lebih menganggapnya dia sudah tidak waras,"

"Berarti bos kita sama-sama aneh Gupta,"

Gupta hanya mengangguk, dan kedua personifikasi Negara itu saling berbicara dengan satu sama lain layaknya teman, bukan sebagai musuh. Karena terlalu senang, mereka tidak sadar kalau bos mereka sedang membicarakan perjanjian perdamaian.

"Aku pikir lebih baik kita berdamai Saladin,"

"Tentu, dibanding berperang, aku lebih suka berdamai," Salahudin kembali mengobati Richard.

"Kapan sebaiknya kita melakukan perjanjian damai ini?"

"Agar semua rakyat tahu dan bersuka cita atas hilangnya perang,"

"Bagaimana kalau tanggal 2 September?"

"Lusa?" Richard tertegun.

"Dan besok kita harus menyiapkan segala seuatunya, agar seluruh rakyat puas," Salahudin memberikan alasan yang tepat.

"dan… Selesai," akhirnya Salahudin selesai mengobati Richard.

"Terimakasih Saladin," Richard tersenyum lemah.

"Tentu Richard, bukankah kalau ada yang sedang kesusahan kita harus menolongnya?"

Richard menjabat tangan Salahudin "Kau benar,"

"Ayo Gupta, kita harus segera pergi," Salahudin menarik tangan Gupta untuk bangun dari tempat ia duduk.

Arthur tampak kecewa melihat teman bicaranya harus pergi.

"Baiklah, kami permisi dulu," Salahudin dan Gupta segera keluar dari tenda milik Richard –yang tentunya dengan sembunyi-sembunyi juga- dengan cepat.

Lagi-lagi mereka harus menembus kegelapan malam, malam ini dipenuhi dengan taburan bintang yang entah sebenarnya ada berapa, satu kata yang tepat untuk mala mini adalah, indah. Sayang keindahan ini ada pada masa perang.

"Gupta," Salahudin memanggil.

"Ya tuan?"

"Besok bersiap-siaplah,"

"Untuk apa?" Gupta bertanya, padahal sudah setiap hari dia melaksanakan tugasnya, bertempur dalam perang.

"Untuk tidak meloncat kaget karena semua orang berbahagia karena perang akan berhenti."

**-OwO-**

**Dikatakan, bahwa Salahudin pernah menyusup dan menawarkan untuk mengobati Richard yang saat itu sedang sakit, Salahudin juga mengirimkan buah-buahan untuknya –tidak jelas tanggalnya kapan-, karena kagum dengan ketulusan Salahudin, akhirnya mereka melakukan negosiasi damai. **

**(Formalnya terjadi tanggal 2 September, dan Richard meninggalkan Timur Tengah untuk selama-lamanya tanggal 9 Oktober)**

**Richard juga lebih memilih jalan damai karena selain pasukannya makin lama makin sedikit, dia harus menyelamatkan tahta-nya di Inggris, dan mengamankan Inggris dari Phillip (Raja Perancis saat itu).**

**Dan Richard memang pernah mengajak berduel satu lawan satu dengan orang-orang yang berada di barisan paling depan tentara Salahudin, tidak ada yang berani melawannya, dan karena Salahudin kagum dengan keberaniannya, dia memberikan 2 ekor kuda padanya untuk menggantikan kuda Richard yang sudah letih.**

**Sumber: Buku Panglima Surga  
**

**-OwO-**

SELESAAAI~

Akhirnya…. XD Maaf Karena saya nge-updatenya lama, karena otak menulis saya tiba-tiba ke kunci…. =w=

Tapi terimakasih kepada buku Panglima Surga, film Kingdom of Heaven, dan film Robin Hood saya jadi semagat nulis lagi~~ :D

(Oke, mugkin Salahudin gak ada sangkut paut-nya sama Robin Hood, tapi entah kenapa itu bikin saya tambah semangat… ==;;)

Dan kayaknya…. Ada hint Gupta/Arthur ya? ^^;

Requests still open~

**-OwO-**

For Anoymous Reviewer:

**Larasnivellas**: Hans Christian Andersen? Masuk List dulu~~ ^^ dan makasih…. _ (padahal saya pikir ini penulisannya jelek banget…)


	6. Matthew and Scrimger

**Bales review dulu:**

**Sweden-san**_**:**_ Masuk list dulu ya~!

**Haefalent: **Padahal saya sama sekali gak bermaksud bikin hint-nya loh…M-makasih ya~! ;A; Berikutnya…. Ini~!

**Konohana-Sakuya:** heheh~ makasih! dan.. masuk list!

**Lvna-Chan:** *ngangguk setuju* *ditampar Francey* Eheheheheh~ Saya seneng banget ini bisa nambah pengetahuan yang baca! XD Begitulah, manusia itu…. Kalo ada yang baik, baik banget, dan kalo jahat, bisa jahat banget… Udah di Update nih!

**DogolBrothers:** Iya, tau nih, bli Gupta jarang banget muncul… =3=, ahahahah~ cuman gara-gara baca buku doang kok!

**-OwO-**

Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya –entar lisensinya saya beli-*plak!*

Story © coretTheAwesomecoret Me

Kapten Francis Alexander Carron Scrimger, VC, MD © God, who Creates him

Warning:

OOC, Alur yang terlalu cepat, a bit of history

**-OwO-**

**24 April 1915**

'_Orang gila'_

'_Gak Waras'_

'_Bacot'_

'_Bego'_

'_Goblok'_

'_Gila'_

Dan serangkaian kata umpatan hasil ajaran Arthur pada personifikasi Negara Kanada ini langsung terucap dalam otaknya –tentu saja karena dia masih ingat kenyataan bahwa akan sangat tidak sopan untuk diucapkan melalui mulutnya-.

Seandainya dia adalah seorang 'Arthur' atau pun seorang hiperaktif coretyangatraktifcoret seperti Alfred, Matthew pasti akan mengucapkan semua kata-kata itu, kalau perlu semua hewan di wilayahnya ia sebutkan, dan tentu saja, beberapa umpatan dalam bahasa Perancis –meskipun jelas-jelas Arthur sudah melarangnya menggunakan bahasa milik 'kodok' a.k.a Francis-.

Tapi yang paling penting, kenapa dia sampai memikirkan kata-kata kasar seperti itu? Ini bermula dari ide yang Matthew dengar dari –menurutnya adalah orang paling bodoh kedua sedunia, setelah Alfred tentunya- seorang kapten bernama Francis Alexander Carron Scrimger.

"T-tunggu, anda bercanda kan?" Matthew berkata dengan gugup.

"Harus saya ulangi berapa kali lagi?" Kapten itu akhirnya terdengar agak bosan untuk mengulangi ucapannya sampai 7 kali.

"O-oke, t-tapi apa tidak ada cara lain?"

"Begini , saya sendiri sudah tidak punya ide lain untuk melawan gas beracun milik Jerman, apa anda punya?"

"Y-yah… T-tidak-"

"Nah!" Kapten Alexander langsung menyela Matthew begitu mendengar kata 'tidak'.

"Kalau begitu kita bisa menjalankan rencana ini,"

'_GUA GAK MAU!_' Pikir Matthew, yang rasanya ingin menangis sejadi-jadinya saat mendengarnya.

"Mr. Matthew Williams, andalah yang akan mendapatkan kehormatan menjalankan uji coba untuk melawan gas beracun pasukan Jerman," atau dalam kata lain, kelinci percobaan.

"GAK MAU, POKOKNYA GAK MAU!" Matthew langsung melotot, tidak rela dirinya menjadi 'orang pertama'.

"Anda mau menang melawan pasukan Jerman itu atau tidak?" Pertanyaan bodoh untuk ditayakan, karena pasti jawabannya adalah 'iya'. Begitu juga dengan Matthew.

"Kalau anda ingin menang, anda harus mengambil sampel urin anda, SEKARANG," Perintah Scrimger dengan bersemangat.

Tapi lagi-lagi Matthew menggeleng dengan cepat, menandakan ia masih tidak mau melakukannya.

"Kalau anda tidak mau, silakan pakai urin saya," Mendengar itu, Matthew alias personifikasi negeri Kanada tersebut langsung berlari secepat mungkin.

**-OwO-**

Matthew mengatur nafasnya setelah berlari cukup jauh untuk menghindari kapten tersebut.

"H-hh…. Dia tidak akan mencariku kan?" Gumam Matthew yang capek karena berlari terlalu jauh.

"Tapi… Ini di mana ya?" Matthew linglung, karena dia sendiri tidak pernah menghafal jalan di desa yang sedang ia pertahankan dari Gilbert dan Ludwig ini.

'_Yah, sekalian menghindari kapten gila itu, lebih baik aku jalan-jalan' _

Tapi Matthew tiba-tiba sadar, bahwa desa yang ia lindungi sekarang benar-benar sudah hancur, padahal waktu pertama kali ia mundur ke sini, keadaan desa ini tidak separah ini. Apa saja yang ia lakukan selama ini? Kenapa ia tidak bisa melindungi tempat ini?

Matthew mencoba menyusuri jalan di desa tersebut, tapi yang ia lihat hanya mayat, mayat dan mayat. Mayat-mayat tersebut bergelimpangan di pinggir jalan, dibiarkan begitu saja.  
Semakin dalam ia menyusurinya, malah semakin banyak yang terlihat. Dan ini semua karena gas klorin yang dilepaskan di garis pertahanannya.

'_Kalau aku menolak permintaan kapten itu berarti aku sangat egois' _

'_Tapi, rencananya itu sangat bodoh'_

'_Yah.. tak ada salahnya untuk mencoba bukan?'_

'_Bagaimana kalau rencana ini tidak berhasil? Ratusan, atau bahkan ribuan orang akan mati!'_

'_Sebalikinya, kalau rencana ini berhasil, kami bisa menyelamatkan banyak orang!' _Pikiran Matthew berseteru, ia bingung sekali akan apa yang akan ia lakukan.

**-OwO-**

"K-ka-kapten!" Panggil Matthew gugup.

Kapten Alexander tersenyum lebar saat melihat Matthew dan berlari mendekatinya, "Huah! Syukurlah, kupikir anda mau kabur dari kewajiban anda!"

"Ahahahah," Matthew tertawa gugup, sambil berpikir bahwa memang itulah yang ia lakukan.

"Apa anda sudah membawanya?" Tanya Alexander.

Matthew tidak menjawab, dia hanya menunjukkan sebuah botol bekas dengan isi cairan kuning yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah urin miliknya.

"Bagus, bagus sekali!"

"Ayo kita mulai percobaannya sekarang," Ucapnya setelah yakin bahwa tempat ia bicara dengan Matthew ini tidak ada orangnya.

Matthew menelan ludah, rasanya seperti akan bunuh diri, dengan catatan, bahwa ini akan menjadi cara bunuh diri paling konyol yang pernah ada.

Alexander kemudian menyiapkan 2 saputangan dan sesuatu yang sangat familiar bagi Matthew, sebuah alat yang akan mengeluarkan gas beracun –itu diberikan oleh Arthur kepada semua tentara Matthew-.  
Kapten itu membasahi kedua saputangan tersebut dengan 'cairan kuning' yang Matthew bawa.

"Pakailah, tutupi mulut dan hidungmu dengan ini,"

Untuk kedua kalinya, Matthew menegak ludah, dan dengan ragu-ragu mengambil saputangan yang Alexander ulurkan padanya.

"Pada hitungan ketiga, aku akan membuka tabung yang berisi gas beracun ini," Alexander berkata dengan tegas, tatapan matanya terlihat serius.

"Kalau kita berdua mati dalam percobaan ini, kita akan mati secara terhormat."

'_Yang benar saja!' _Pikir Matthew kaget.

"1," Alexander mulai menghitung.

"2,"

"3." Alexander membuka tabung berisi gas beracun tersebut, suara gas bocor yang khas pun terdengar.

Di saat ini Matthew tidak tahu mana yang lebih baik, menghirup gas beracun atau menghirup urin miliknya sendiri, semuanya adalah pilihan buruk.

**-OwO-**

Matthew Williams langsung muntah begitu gas beracun tersebut hilang, saat ia bisa menghirup udara sear kembali –udara segar dengan campuran bau mesiu dan asap-. Scrimger hanya terdiam saat melihatnya, ia juga berhasil selamat.

"KITA BERHASIL!" Teriaknya tiba-tiba. Seringai lebar muncul di wajahnya, persis seperti Alfred. Sebuah seringai puas dan bahagia.

Matthew melirik ke arah Alexander, mengambil nafas panjang, dan mau tak mau juga ikut tersenyum senang.

"Ya, kita benar-benar berhasil."

'_Aku akan mengorbankan diriku dalam percobaan aneh ini, asalkan tentara-tentaraku bisa selamat' _

**-OwO-**

**Pada tanggal ****24 April****1915**** Jerman melepaskan awan gas klorin, dan langsung menuju garis pertahanan Kanada di sebelah barat desa St Julien. **

**Kapten Francis Alexander Carron Scrimger, VC, MD, memberikan perintah penggunaan urin untuk melawan gas, meskipun ada yang ragu akan hasilnya. Kapten Scrimger menerima mendali Victoria Cross untuk tindakannya pada tanggal ****25 April****. **

**-OwO-**

Capek…. Ini Update-an kilat… Pas kemaren udah ngetik sebagian, tadinya mau begadang, tapi gak jadi, ketahuan Mutter…. OTL ;A;

Eh, iya-iya, saya tahu ini chapter lebih pendek dari biasanya… Maafkan saya…. *bows*

Nah, buh-bye~! (hiatus oh hiatus)  
Saya bakal berkutat lagi sama buku IPS saya…. Kabinet Natsir, Sukiman, Wilopo, Ali Sastroamijoyo I, Kabinet Kerja, DPAS, asimilasi, akulturasi, delta, peta topografi, … orz

**-OwO-**


End file.
